


Warcraft Drabbles

by JkWriter



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/JkWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yri'elle, Philip, Lyrander, and Ald'eri were an unlikely team. Going against their faction norms they work together to save Azeroth and Outland. If only they could keep from fighting each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovering Yri'elle

 "Lyr!" Ald'eri called, rushing over to where his friend lay on the battlefield. The Night Elf winced as the Blood Elf collapsed next to him, eyes scanning over his body for any visible wounds. "I was never good at healing, that's what Yri did." The Rogue frowned, poking a particularly bad bleeding spot. 

"Don't worry about me," Lyrander lifted his hand and shot a Moonfire beam at a Death Knight that had been approaching them. The Death Knight cried out, falling back away from them. "Worry about yourself. I can cast basic heals." 

The Druid made his point by casting Regeneration on himself. Ald'eri frowned but pushed himself off the ground. He scanned the battlefield. 

The point of coming here was to avenge Yri'elle, not to lose another friend. His eyes narrowed at a Death Knight having a little too much fun fighting another volunteer. 

"I'll be back. Until then, Lyr?" Lyrander glanced up at Ald'eri. "Don't die." 

The Rogue slipped into stealth and began making his way to the Death Knight. He had to dodge various bodies being thrown about, many by Philip's rage. 

Out of the three of them he took the loss of Yri'elle the hardest. Lyrander and Ald'eri understood why, even if he didn't. Yri'elle and Philip shared a relationship that went against everything both factions believed in, but it was a beautiful one at that. 

The Death Knight stood above a Gnome Mage who was struggling to push herself back up. They raised their blade, ready to strike. 

"Dammit." Ald'eri muttered, rushing forward and using Cloak and Dagger to appear behind the Death Knight. He struck with Ambush and quickly Backstabbed the Death Knight before they managed to turn. Not looking at them he used Hemorrhage before applying a variety of slices to the target. If he attacked enough then his poisons should set in. 

A frosty force attacked itself to his body, pushing him back away from the Death Knight. 

The Mage took advantage of the distracted Death Knight to teleport away from the fight. Had the situation not been dire Ald'eri would have joked about the Mage being afraid of a little fight. 

Something gripped his throat. He was yanked back to Death Knight, stuck in something he could only describe as a Death Grip. 

Blue eyes glared at him from under the hood. They chilled his body to the bone. There was something about the Death Knight's eyes that worried him. The eyes didn't bring the sense of fear he knew he should have felt, instead they brought a sense of concern. Of worry. 

A blur slammed into the Death Knight, causing them to release Ald'eri from their grasp. Ald'eri fell to the ground, hands going to his throat. He gasped for breath, eyes glancing upward to see who his savior was. 

Philip stood there, a cold look on his face. Blood trickled down his forehead from a blow he had received in his previous fight. 

"You alright?" 

He asked, eyes not moving from the Death Knight who kneeled on the ground. 

"Yeah, just peachy." Ald'eri responded, pushing himself up. 

"Looked like they had you in a pretty tight hold." 

Lyrander said, coming up to the duo. He had visible bandages wrapped around his chest, the ends poking out from his armor. 

"Never felt that kind of hold before. Thought for sure I was going to die." There was no point in lying to them, saying that he was alright. Philip and Lyrander could see how shaken up he was. Hell, all of them were. 

This was a fight they might not win. The Light's forces were dwindling and the Scourge's seemed to keep growing. 

There was a reassuring pat on his shoulder. He glanced to his left and saw Philip giving him a tentative smile. 

"Think she's done?" Lyrander made a motion to the Death Knight who still kneeled on the ground. Their hand was curled into a fist, bracing themself. The other slowly lifted. Before Philip or Ald'eri could attack Lyrander had chanted softly under his breath and shot his arm out towards the Death Knight. 

Around the Death Knight winds gathered, twirling about. Leaves began to shake and rainclouds appeared above the spot. The Death Knight cried out as they were lifted into the air, trapped in Lyrander's Cyclone. 

The trio ignored the cries. Instead their eyes all focused on the hood that had fallen back with the wind. Hidden beneath it was the face of someone who had been raised from the dead in order to do the Lich King's bidding. 

"Is that..." 

Lyrander dropped the Hurricane. The Death Knight fell to the ground in a heap, unconscious from the fight. 

Philip was the first to respond. He rushed over, taking in the form of the Death Knight. 

The unmistakable features of a Blood Elf filled his view. A familiar scar caused by what could only be a misaimed dagger throw ran down her face. 

"Yri'elle."

Ald'eri said, finishing Lyrander's early question.

All around them the battle raged on, but their concerns were only on that of the former healer.


	2. Arrival at Frostfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle for Draenor has begun. They've been separated from their friends but their spirits remain high.

 Yri'elle stared as they departed from the port, going in an opposite direction from Lyrander and Philip. Beside her the Priest stood tall. She felt the warm presence of Divine Shield covering her body and then the familiar holy light flooding through her system. Exhaustion drifted away as Utoch went about healing the worst of her wounds. 

"Thank you." She muttered softly, bracing herself as another tremor shook the ship. 

This was it. They were officially in Draenor. No longer did they have the chance to turn back. The Dark Portal had been destroyed. 

"No problem, mon'. You be bleedin' too much. Need ta stop it before it gets any worse." 

She nodded, understanding where he was coming from. Once upon a time she used to worry about her allies like that. 

"You know, I was one of those who traveled to Outland. I helped cleanse the land of the force that was poisoning it. Being afraid is not in my vocabulary, especially in a familiar land like this, but that's not the case. 

Draenor isn't Outland. There hasn't been corruption. There's no Kil'Jaeden, not Kael'Thas. At least, not that I know of.

I'm going into something completely blind. Before I at least had the lore of Draenor and what had gone down prior to the expedition's. This is different. There is no lore because we're living it. All the great orc's from the stories are alive. How are we supposed to fight an enemy we cannot defeat?" 

There was a drain on the magical flowing through her. Those around her who had not gone under the surface went quiet. They all knew how she was feeling for they were feeling it as well. 

"From what I've heard you've gone through the most out of all of us hear." 

A Goblin piped up from below. 

"I agree. If anyone can do this, it's you. I heard what happened back with Arthas. You risked your life to save the Alliance.That's not something everyone would do." 

"Don't let the pressure get to you. The Tauren's right. If you can survive living with Philip and Lyrander, you can survive this." 

Yri'elle's eyes shot up. She was met with the image of Ald'eri. 

"Ald?"  
The Rouge gave a small smile.

"Sorry I didn't mention I was tagging along before, I was kind of busy trying to sneak ahead in order to gain access of the ships. Of course it wasn't just me, there was a gnome doing the same for the Alliance." 

All eyes watched the reunion with a fondness in their eyes. Everyone had heard the story of Yri'elle and Lyrander, two childhood friends ripped apart by the war. It was the kind of stories parents told their children at night. 

They expected a heartwarming hug, perhaps more words shared between the two. 

The Death Grip shooting out and grabbing Ald'eri by the throat was not something any of them thought they'd ever see. 

"YOU SONOVABITCH!"

The Goblin leaned over to the Tauren who in turn kneeled down in order to hear. 

"If I remember correctly, they were separated after Orgrimmar's Siege, correct?" 

All beings, especially those present, remembered the heartbroken look on the Death Knight's face as her childhood friend was ripped away from her by healers. None dared get close to the fuming and sobbing Blood Elf in fear of being beheaded. 

"Good to see you too, Yri. Glad this reunion was so touching." 

Ald'eri said, gasping for air. The Death Grip was tight, but not enough to choke him completely. He still had a steady access of air, even if it was limited. 

"You shouldn't be out of bed yet. I heard from the healers it would take you months to fully heal, and that was if it was possible."

"I gave him the okay."

Utoch said. She turned to him and noticed that the troll had casted Divine Shield on himself before speaking up, likely trying to avoid getting killed in her rampage. 

Yri'elle took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself. She released Ald'eri from her Death Grip and allowed him to drop to the deck. 

"If you have said he is fine, then I shall allow it." Her eyes snapped to Ald'eri. "But don't think I won't hesitate to disarm you if I believe you are risking yourself."

She turned away from them all and stepped towards the edge of the ship. Lowering herself carefully she sat so her legs dangled from the end. She stared towards the direction she had come from. Her heart longed for Philip and Lyrander. With Ald'eri here the four would have finally been reunited once again, but of course fate doesn't allow things like that. 

She was barely aware of voices behind her. 

"Is she really mourning this much for the separation from the Night Elf and Human?" 

"I always knew they were close, but never this close."

"If it was anyone but Yri'elle, I would say she loved Philip."

The last voice belonged to Amarina, an Undead hunter she had befriended years before. Leave it to Amarina to take her side. 

"I was half-expecting you to jump off this ship and fight your way onto the Alliance one." 

Yri'elle looked up and saw Thrall. The former Warchief was wearing his Shaman robes. She gave him a tentative smile before looking back to the sea. 

"I knew that we would be separated here. It was no surprise to me that Khadgar had two ships prepared. Though I would have liked the reveal of who took it over to be more, well, happy."

The Shaman sat near her, further back from the edge of the ship.

"Do you know why I continued to choose you for the dangerous tasks back when you're first people joined the Horde?"

"I like the think it was because of how insane I was." She said with a lighter tone in her voice. 

The low chuckle beside was a comfort. 

"While that played a factor, it was because of the potential I saw. You were a young elf diving into a land unknown. Together with Ald'eri you managed to slay much of the evil in Eversong and the Ghostlands alone.

I knew that the two of you would become heroes in the Horde's eye, even if not everyone would view you that way.

You two exceeded my expectations. Never did I think the two elves I took in and gave a place to would become the two warriors they have."

"I suppose that's what we're best at." Yri'elle said, a smiling speaking across her face. 

"You've nothing to be afraid of. I'd talked with Khadgar, he shall set up a place for both Horde and Alliance to come together on friendly terms." 

"I know I've got nothing to be afraid of. We're saving the future after all, but what about yourself? 

This is the land of your people. Farseer Drek'Thar is the Drek'Thar from the stories and from what he's said, it sounds like the Frost Wolves still live on.

How are we supposed to save Draenor from Garrosh without giving away who we are? You especially." 

Thrall seemed lost in thought. 

"I will admit, this will be difficult. And my family will be very alive, but I will not let it interfere with the mission. First and foremost we must stop Garrosh. He has already gone too far by stopping the Orcs from drinking the blood of the demon. While it was a dark moment in our history, it was imperative for how the Horde was shaped. 

No matter what, things will never be the same. We have people willing to try and help us connect this new timeline with our own, but there is a chance we will never be able to return." 

"Perhaps all of history will be rewritten. There's a chance we will not have to deal with the rise of Kael'Thas, Kil'Jaeden, and the Lich King. If that doesn't happen than neither will Deathwing.

Then again, Deathwing is who led us to Pandaria in the first place, isn't he?"

"As much as I hate to say this, everything that happened was a result of the blood of Mannoroth being drunk. Nothing will be the same." 

Yri'elle sighed. This was what she had been worried about. The prospect of never being able to return she could deal with, but the idea that the future was gone is what truly terrified her. 

A shiver passed through her body and the ship rocked as it brushed against a chunk of ice. Thrall stood, a grim look coming across his face. 

"We've arrived." 

She stood and turned towards the middle of the ship where many had gathered to share warmth. None of them were dressed for the cold. 

"Alright, listen here everyone!" She called. All eyes turned to her. There were familiar ones, friends she had made of the years of her many adventures, as well as new eyes. Young adventurers who wanted to start their quest. "We are not in Outland anymore. This is someplace new. I don't expect any of you to understand how imperative it is we do not mess up the timeline anymore than our presence here will because I don't understand it myself. 

What we need to realize is that while this land may share similar features to the Outland we know, it varies greatly. Lands will be different. Frostfire Ridge was completely obliterated from Outland yet," She made a motion to the waters around them. "We are there. I expect everyone of you to be on your best behavior. This is not about fighting the Alliance, but about working with them to save our futures. 

I don't recommend anyone traveling by themselves, not until we get the feel of the land. Understand?" 

There was a collective group nod. To the side Thrall stood, watching her make the speech. He could hardly believe this was the same Blood Elf who had been terrified of going through the Dark Portal to Outland. Things had changed, she had certainly matured. No longer was she the afraid healer, she was the leader. 

Drek'Thar moved to stand next to Thrall. The two Shaman's listened as Yri'elle continued to give words of encouragement to the members of the crew. 

"That girl has an interesting magic. It's cold, dark. I've felt something like it before, but I didn't believe that magic was trainable." 

"It was forced upon her. She manages." Thrall couldn't hide the pride in his voice. "She's one of the best we've got. Though she has been through a lot she always takes on the leadership role."

"I will not ask you your stories for I see that is a sore topic. However, I can not promise the others will give you the same courtesy. It is likely the other Orcs will want to know the situation, especially with some of your party being of different races." 

"I know what happened with the Draenei. I assure you we will not cause any problems like that and it is likely the others who landed here with us will not either. In fact, Yri'elle is close with two of their leaders. Like her, they are some what of legends in our world." 

"I take it Yri'elle will be the expedition commander? There is space in Frostfire for a garrison of sorts to be established, shall we put her in charge of it?" 

"She would more than rise to the occasion. I've never seen leadership skills as good as hers."

The ship rocked again and a voice rang out.

"Land about ten meters ahead. Warchief, what shall we do?" All eyes turned to Thrall.

"Warchief?" Drek'Thar asked quietly so only the other Shaman could hear. 

"Former." Thrall replied just as quietly. "Take the ship slowly inland. We don't want to damage anything." 

The ship lunged forward, crashing into the land. Yri'elle felt Divine Shield covering her once again as she and everyone else lurched forward with the jerking of the ship. As it crashing into the shore she fell to the ground. Seeing Amarina falling towards the edge she grabbed the girl in her Death Grip and brought her back to the safety of the ship. Utoch had done the same with Ald'eri using Leap of Faith. 

"Is everyone alright?" She called out, looking around her. The ship was trashed, pieces scattering on both land and sea. Drek'Thar and Thrall seemed to be the only ones unfazed by the sudden jerking motions. 

"Khadgar, so nice of you to join us."

It was only then she felt the familiar presence of the the Mage. A growl left her throat as she realized he was the reason for their abrupt stop. 

"Apologies. I thought I would be able to land that better." The Mage stepped down onto the ground in front of him. "Welcome, to Frostfire Ridge." He said. Yri'elle released her hold on Amarina and pushed herself up. She felt a hand coming to her shoulder. The weight and slight grip of the fingers kept her from rushing forward and fighting Khadgar head on. 

Drek'Thar pushed past Khadgar, seemingly to meet something, or most accurately someone.


	3. Fireside Chats in Terokkar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's best to wait for help than to jump right in.

 The Druid prowled forward, still hidden in stealth. In front of him the Priest sat alone, her face illuminated by a small fire. She held a constant Divine Shield around herself to protect her from enemies such as the Druid. 

He almost laughed at how futile that would be against him. 

He could take her down in a single blow if he wanted. It wouldn't be hard. 

His claws could cut through her shield and then through her skin. He could watch as she slowly bled out. A painful, and slow death. 

Instead he turned his attention the the Orc.   
The beast laid on the ground near the Elf and the fire, obviously taken down by Holy light. Taken down by the Priest. 

"You can stop staring and come over anytime. He was the only one." 

Yri'elle spoke, a playful tone in her voice.

Lyrander, slightly shocked she noticed his return, shifted from not only stealth but his cat form and walked over to the fire. He sat across from Yri'elle and leaned towards the fire for warmth. 

"Do I want to know how you noticed me?" 

He asked, eyes on Yri'elle who held her staff above the fire, the last of their provisions cooking on the end. 

"You were having an inner monologue again. And before you ask, yes. It was outloud." 

She said, smiling and she turned over the staff. Lyrander thanked Elune that it was dark out and Yri'elle wouldn't be able to see his face. 

"We'll have to go hunting again." He said instead, eyeing the meat on the staff. 

"I suspect it won't be too difficult. There seems to be rapid animals all throughout here. Though I hear there are bases nearby. I'd like to stop by our own respectively and see if we can't get anything, you know, that doesn't have the possibility of being tainted by Fel magic."

Lyrander nodded in agreement. 

While having freshly killed food was something he was enjoying, the possibly that Outland's magic had tainted it was always looming. 

"I say we go for it tomorrow. Perhaps they will also have employment for us." 

Lyrander agreed. He held his hands above the flames, hoping for some of the warmth they held to come to him. 

Yri'elle found herself mirroring the action, agreeing in more ways than one about the cold of air. 

"You'd think with Hellfire being so close that some of the heat would crossover." She said, shifting closer to Lyrander. If he noticed he didn't say anything, only hummed in agreement. "Did you know that where we are now was once an area called 'Talador'?" She asked, breaking their silence. 

"Talador?"

"Yes. That area, right over there," Yri'elle pointed to what seemed to be ruins of what may have once been a great place. "That used to be Auchindoun. Draenei spirits would go there after they had passed on. There are no images of what it used to be, but I hear in it's prime it was a beautiful location." 

Lyrander was staring at the ruins. The thought that it used to be something amazing seemed out there. The ruins looked washed out. Something terrible had happened there. 

"Was it the Orcs?"  
Yri'elle, by now close enough she could nudge him, did just that. 

"It wasn't all the Orcs." She said softly. "You need to remember that the Orcs were put into a position where drinking the blood was the only option they felt they had. There were some who resisted, but others who didn't." 

"I didn't mean it as all the Orcs. I know how you feel about the Horde, I'm sorry." 

She smiled, accepting Lyrander's apology, but kept talking. 

"In a way, your question earlier was true. It was the Orcs, or the Shadow Council, who did this."

"The Shadow Council... That was Gul'dan, correct?" 

Yri'elle nodded. 

"Yes, he was a big part of the Shadow Council. He was captivated with the Legion. Gul'dan was one of the Orcs who drank the blood offered. I believe, that in some ways, he is the worst Orc who lived as he caused so much pain and suffering for so many."

"Do you think those involved knew that the fall of Draenor would eventually lead to a war of this magnitude?"

Yri'elle seemed to think over her answer. The question was one she had asked herself many times, trying to understand what had taken place.


	4. Welcome to Shadowmoon Valley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They knew it was going to be the same, but they didn't realize just how much.

 Philip stepped towards the edge of the ship as it lurched forward. Lyrander's hand on the back of his tabard was the only thing that kept him from falling face first into the waters below. 

He watched as Yri'elle did the same. Their eyes met and his heart yearned for her. They were on different ships, going in different directions. She would be taken to Frostfire Ridge where her group would be met with the Frostwolf Orcs while he would be going to Shadowmoon Valley to be met with the Draenei. She was so close, yet so far. 

"You know, the little crush you have on her is quite pathetic." Lyrander said, releasing his hold on Philip. The Warrior turned, eyes wide. Red was creeping up his face only confirming the Druid's suspicions. 

"I do not have a 'little crush on her'. I am merely worried about her wellbeing. This is a strange land, somewhere none of the current generation has been before. You cannot blame me for being worried." 

Lyrander stared at Philip. The Human shrunk uncomfortably under the Night Elf's gaze. 

"You're right. It is not a little crush. You love her."

Confident with his realization Lyrander turned away. Philip stood there gaping for a moment, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to come up with a fitting protest. 

When nothing came he turned back to the direction of where Yri'elle had been, only to see her ship gone from his sight. Cursing under his breath and let his attention shift back to Lyrander. 

"You are very annoying sometimes, I hope you know that." 

The Druid gave an innocent smile. 

"You know you would be lost without me." 

Philip huffed. It wasn't exactly true, but it wasn't a lie either. He perhaps wouldn't be lost without Lyrander, but confused. Maybe a bit lost. But not completely. 

"Khadgar said he's going to set up a base for both Alliance and Horde, so don't worry. You'll get to see her. Besides, chances are we'll run into her anyways." 

Lyrander said, patting Philip on the back. 

"Do you think there will be any chances for the three of us to team up?" 

"Four actually." A voice piped up from below them. They looked down to see Tinkerdown, a Gnome Rogue they had worked with on a prior mission in Pandaria. 

"Four?" Came Lyrander's confused response. 

Tinkerdown nodded. 

"Khadgar requested two Rogue's sneak ahead of everyone else in order to acquire two ships that would be used when escaping from Tannan. I, Tinkerdown, was one of them. 

The other was the Blood Elf you two used to hang out with all the time. Ald'eron I believe."

"Ald'eri?! Ald'eri is here?! I thought he was put on restricted bed rest! What is he doing in Draenor? That damn fool is going to get himself killed." 

"Now look who's in love." Philip muttered in response to Lyrander's small freak out about the Rogue. "So Yri'elle isn't alone, she has Ald'eri with her?" 

"Yri'elle was never alone. I saw Amarina head onto that ship as well." Jessicya, a Draenei Paladin spoke up. 

Jessicya was one of the only members of the Alliance faction who, like Lyrander and Philip, didn't care for the divide. She believed that everyone would be better off working together and not fighting, even though she enjoyed sparring against the Horde champions every one and a while. 

"I don't trust Amarina. She's a good Hunter but she's not..."  
"Not you?" Jessicya finished for him. Philip turned away, grumbling under his breath much like Lyrander was about Ald'eri joining in on the expedition. 

"Those two are supposed to be our leaders in this expedition? Khadgar, are you sure you choose right?" 

A Monk asked. 

The Mage nodded, watching the two's similar actions. 

"While they may be acting like this now, both of them know how to act in a fight. They are in near perfect sync with each other." 

Exarch Maladaar and Vindicator Maraad came to stand near Khadgar. The Exarch was watching the two with amusement. 

"These are the great warriors of your Alliance? They are very lively." 

"They are about to be frozen." Khadgar said, loud enough so the two could hear. They both stopped their mumbling and began talking about a battle strategy for once they arrived. Khadgar smiled, pleased with his work. 

"While they may not seem like much right now, both of them have been helpful in saving our world." Vindicator Maraad spoke up. 

"You keep mentioning your world. Is it perhaps, not the same as our own? There is no need to lie, I felt it when you arrived. There is a different energy flow coming from all of you." 

Khadgar and Maraad looked at each other. They both knew how important it was the current timeline was not destroyed anymore than necessary, but with what was going on they needed all the help they could get. 

"The Orc which came to stop the drinking of the Demon Blood created two worlds. There is yours, which has Draenor, believe it or not, not yet tainted. There is also our world, the one in which the Demon Blood was drunk and the path that would destroy Draenor was carved. Many of the Orcs here played a large part in crafting our world. 

Orcs such as Orgrim Doomhammer laid the basis for what would become the modern Horde while others such as Teron'Gor helped pave the path for future Death Knights." 

"Khadgar, correct me if I'm wrong, but that girl, the Elf, she is what you would consider a Death Knight?" 

The Mage nodded. 

"Years ago she was killed by a twisted Human. That man then raised her, along with a number of others, as Scourge to do his bidding. She broke free from his control and helped destroy him. 

She is a great warrior, even if not all of the Alliance will accept it." He casted a glance to a few of the Alliance adventurers. Those who he indirectly mentioned shrunk beneath his gaze. 

"I see. It is likely she will be chosen to lead the Orcs expedition, especially if she is as great as you claim. 

As for our own. I am thinking about the two you mentioned earlier. 

Shadowmoon as an area that would allow for a Garrison of sorts to be constructed. From there a commander could lead their followers. Of course they would still get to go out and fight themselves, but it would provide a base for them to return to incase their injuries become too grave or the fighting too severe." 

As Exarch Maladaar spoke the air around them grew heaving. The sky began to darken. In the distance, hidden behind fog, mountains and trees began to come clear. 

"We are here." Vindicator Maraad said. Maraad's eyes grew misty as he saw the land, nearly exactly how he remembered before the Orcs attacked. 

Philip and Lyrander stopped their planning, instead turning to stare as they approached the land at an alarm rate. 

"The ship is going too fast, we're going to crash." Philip said, going into battle mode. 

"EVERYONE, GET DOWN!" Lyrander called, shifting into his Cat Form. He braced himself against the deck, claws digging into the wood. 

The ship collided with the land, jerking everyone forward. Khadgar had frozen those who didn't have time to brace themselves. Once he was sure the ship had stopped he released his magic. 

"Welcome to Shadowmoon Valley."


	5. Outside Hellfire Ramparts

 Taking place between the two factions was a glaring match. 

On one side stood Yri'elle and Ald'eri of the Horde. The two Blood Elves have come far from where they began and made a name for themselves amongst the more, outgoing, members of their faction. 

On the other was Philip and Lyrander of the Alliance. The Human and Night Elf was an unlikely duo who despite the differences in their races created a fast and lasting friendship. 

The four stood outside Hellfire Citadel, each knowing the dangers they would find inside. However, neither made the first move. In the game they were playing the first move would be the losing one. 

Yri'elle, Ald'eri, and Lyrander all stood stone still. The Elves, while of different races, shared that trait. Philip on the other hand was fidgeting. He was itching for a fight, whether it be with those in front of him or the Orcs who had taken over Hellfire. 

Off to the side was a Draenei Paladin. The Paladin had agreed to help Lyrander and Philip conquer Hellfire Ramparts, the first wing of Hellfire Citadel, but this was beginning to become ridiculous. She sighed. Having been one of the few Draenei who didn't flee Draenor when it fell apart, she felt no connection to either faction. 

"I feel while we waste our time fighting like this those inside only grow stronger." All eyes turned to her. "I do not care for the war between you, but only that you promise to help Outland perhaps become reminiscent of the land it once was. 

If you do not plan on doing that then I have no reason to stay here." 

She turned away and began walking. It didn't take long for one to speak up. 

"I know you did not say to help us, but perhaps we could work out a deal?" 

The Draenei turned back and saw that it was the male Blood Elf who had spoken. The Human and female looked like they were about to protest, but the Night Elf spoke first. 

"If the Horde is willing to fight along with us, I wouldn't mind. To free Hellfire we shall need all the help we can get." 

The other two glared at their respective friend, but didn't make to argue. It appeared they weren't as idiotic as she had believed. 

"There are scouts on the inside waiting for us."

They nodded, seemingly have received the mission from Honor Hold and Thrallmar to meet with them inside the Citadel. 

"I suppose if it is absolutely necessary I will work with these two. However, I will not enjoy it." 

"I could say the same thing back at you blondie." 

"I'm sorry, but does my hair look blonde?" 

"All you Blood Elves look the same to me."

"Are you comparing me to that power-hungry so called leader of ours? We want nothing to do with Kael'Thas! In fact, I desire to be the one to take his head." 

"Typical behavior of the Horde. Kill rather than reason with." 

"Just like you reasoned with Arthas? This is the world with live in, it's kill or be killed." 

Ald'eri, Lyrander, and the Paladin all stood back, watching as Yri'elle and Philip got in each others face, throwing insult after insult back at each other. 

"Should we stop them?" 

Lyrander asked, noticing the tension rising. While he had no doubts they would both be able to hold their own against each other, he preferred not to see them fighting, especially so soon before they were supposed to fight against Orcs trained to kill. 

"Allow me." The Paladin stepped forward, ignoring the warnings sent by both Ald'eri and Lyrander. She reached forward, striking both fighters. They froze, eyes going wide as they found themselves unable to move. "Fist of Justice." She began, "It stuns the target for six seconds.

Now you two listen well. I don't care what kind of things are happening back on your planet, but this is my home! The corruption it's facing has been destroying it for years and finally when there's a hope for it, the two of you come and all you're doing it fighting! I don't care whether you Alliance or Horde, if you're going to help then help."

Both Yri'elle and Philip fell forward as the spell wore off. They grabbed onto each other to keep from falling. 

"Well said, Miss... Well, you haven't given us a name. What shall we call you?"

The Paladin turned from where she was facing the entrance to Hellfire Citadel. She shot the group a smile. 

"You can call me Yrel. Now come on."


	6. Philip and Yri'elle's First Meeting

 She frowned, shifting away from the Human. He noticed the movement and grinned. 

"What, are you scared of me now? Whatever happened to not being afraid of anything that's thrown at you." 

Yri'elle sent him a glare. She focused her magic onto her body allowing a Divine Shield to cast over her. 

Philip watched in amusement as she casted the charm over herself. Around her was a faint glow signaling the magical barrier. He was tempted to lash out at her and test the shield but knew that it would seem as an attack against her faction. It was best to avoid that, especially with the potential of her Rogue friend lurking around in Stealth. 

"I am not afraid of you, rather worry about the disease you carry. I've read stories about the so called 'Human' race. Especially those surrounding the March on Silvermoon. You did nothing while Arthas slaughtered thousands of my people."

She snapped, arms crossing over her chest. Her glare remained throughout her rant and Philip's amusement faded. 

He understood where she was coming from. Arthas, one of their own, had attacked her people and they did nothing. 

"That may be true, but where were the Blood Elves when the Orcs attacked us?" 

"You really don't know your history, do you?" She sighed. "I don't know what I was expecting. You're a Warrior, all you think about is fighting. 

Alright, listen here. We only became associated with the Horde after Arthas attacked Silvermoon. Before that we were, I would say independent. Therefore you cannot say anything about us not being around during the war between Humans and Orcs as we weren't apart of it, at all."


	7. Auchindoun

 Yri'elle frowned as she looked around the ruins. 

What used to be the great Auchindoun was no longer anything more than an abandoned temple destroyed in war. 

She knew Lyrander felt the same, especially after hearing her talk about it last night. He walked around carefully, light on his feet as to avoid disturbing the restless souls. She did the same, watching her every step. 

"It's hard to believe this was once the resting place of the Draenei." 

He said, halting his movements to look at her. She nodded in agreement, dark eyes taking in everything.

She tried to imagine what it was once like, before the war. Before it had been destroyed. She stepped to the middle and looked around. Nodding she turned back to Lyrander. 

"This was the middle, where the souls would congregate. That way," Yri'elle pointed to her left. "That would be the first chamber. I read once that a Draenei named Nyami and her Protector guarded it. Over there," She turned to face the North. "There would be the entrance. Upon walking in I believe there was a hallway that led to a great room which would split off into the different chambers." She moved to the right. "That way would be the second chamber. In there was an Orb, much like the Blood Elves translocation orbs. The orb would take you here, to the center.

I imagine with the layout of Auchindoun, translocation orbs were the main means of travel. Without them one could get stuck in a single room without the ability to leave." 

Lyrander, who had followed her lead as she pointed out different things, tried to imagine it as well. He wanted to visualize the history of the Draenei, of the temple they could never get back. 

"In its prime Talador must have been a beautiful place. The same with Tanaan Jungle. It's hard to believe one could manage something as terrible as what was done to Draenor.

Yri'elle, are you crying?" 

Lyrander moved to her and brushed away a few stray tears that were falling down her face. 

"I wish we could have done something, something to help the Draenei, to prevent this from happening to them. I can their souls. As a Priest I can feel them crying out for help, but I am not a soulpriest and there is nothing I can do." 

"We'll go back in time, save them somehow." Lyrander said, a hint of a smile on his face. Yri'elle sniffled and nodded. 

"Yeah, we'll do that."


	8. Outside Auchindoun-Draenor

Yri'elle frowned as she looked around the ruins. 

What used to be the great Auchindoun was no longer anything more than an abandoned temple destroyed in war. 

***

Yri'elle stared up at Auchindoun, the memory playing in her head. It reminded her so much of the day that was long ago, yet far ahead. Beside her Lyrander did the same. When the Horde and Alliance came together to form a plan on how to go about destroying Teron'Gor within Auchindoun, the two Commanders jumped at the opportunity. 

With Ald'eri and Philip currently out of commision, both recovering from the damage they received in the Iron Docks, there was no one to stop them from fighting their way to Auchindoun. Now they stood with Soulbinder Tuulani outside the door. 

"Woah..." Yri'elle breathed out. Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought she'd get the opportunity to not only stand outside Auchindoun, but to save the Draenei souls that once called out to her. While she could no longer hear them since her Priest title was stripped away, she could still feel their presence pulsing through her veins.

Beside her Lyrander was in the same state of shock. He never felt the same connection she did, but he wanted just as desperately to help those who were trapped here. 

"You know what Yri?"  
The Blood Elf tilted her head and looked at him. 

"What?"

Lyrander grinned. 

"We went back in time and now we're helping save Auchindoun before it can be destroyed. We really are insane, aren't we?"  
The Death Knight laughed. She threw her head back laughing. 

That wish they both made so many years ago had come true. 

"It's just as beautiful as I imagined it to be. I wonder how many of my predictions were correct." 

"For each one, I'll give you three gold." 

"Only three?"  
"Don't push your luck."


	9. Trouble at Lunarfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So maybe sneaking around Lunarfall wasn't the best idea they've had, but since when have they cared about that?

“Sir, we’ve found a member of the Horde sneaking around nearby. We’ve brought her here and she is currently locked up in the command room. What shall we do with her?” 

Lyrander looked up from the book he was reading to the Draenei scout that had approached him. 

Already he had a feeling of just who this member of the Horde was. 

“Bring her to me. Try not to hurt her in the transport. And bring Philip form his room. I’m sure he’ll want to see this.” 

The scout nodded and barked out an order to one of the Gnomes sitting at the bar to retrieve Philip. 

Lyrander closed his book and sat it on the floor next to him. He sat up in the chair, trying to make himself seem more like a commander. 

Philip came down from the upstairs of the inn. There was an annoyed look on his face from having to leave his room where he was likely sleeping. 

“Why exactly did you send that Mage to come get me?” 

Lyrander glanced to the corner where he thought he saw a shadow moving. 

“Look around this room and tell me what you see.” 

Philip, while annoyed, listened to his friend and glanced around the main hall of the inn. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to be looking for, so he tried looking again only to come up with nothing. 

“I see the inn? There are travelers with requests and the bartender. Should I be seeing something more?” 

“I don’t know what I was expecting from you. You are no more than a warrior.” 

Lyrander’s hand shot out to the left. Outside the inn moonlight gathered. Once it was concentrated it shot down into the inn striking someone in stealth hidden in the darkness along the wall. 

Philip, as well as everyone else in the inn, jumped back from the spot where a Blood Elf lie groaning in pain. 

Almost immediately weapons and magic were aimed at the Blood Elf. 

“Is that?” 

The door to the inn opened and the Draenei returned pulling Yri’elle behind him. 

“Here she is-Sir?” 

The Draenei looked to Ald’eri, then to Yri’elle. 

“You may release her. Philip, would you bring Yri’elle and yourself to my quarters.” 

Lyrander stood and made his way across the room where Ald’eri was pushing himself up from the ground after having been struck by the Moonfire.

Philip walked over to Yri’elle and took her arm. She glared at him but didn’t protest as he led her up the stairs to where Lyrander’s room was. 

Lyrander helped Ald’eri up and whispered an apology before leading him on the same path Philip and Yri’elle took. 

It was only once the four of them were in Lyrander’s room did the two Alliance release the Horde. 

“Wow, fancy meeting you here.” 

Ald’eri said, giving a smile to both of them.

Philip and Lyrander stared at him, unimpressed with his attitude. 

“Care to explain why the two of you are sneaking around and in Lunarfall?”

“Well, you see-”

Yri’elle hit Ald’eri across the back of his head, effectively silencing him.

“I wasn’t sneaking around Lunarfall on purpose. We heard about the Iron Horde attacking and we wanted to come see if you were alright.Which we were doing from a safe distance. It was purely coincidence that scout noticed us.” 

Ald’eri nodded in response to Yri’elle’s answer. 

“That doesn’t exactly explain why Ald’eri was stealthed inside the inn.” 

“Yri’elle was captured before I could activate Shroud of Concealment. I figured I’d sneak in here and rescue her. 

Then I realized that was a stupid idea so I was going to try and talk to you but apparently you saw me before I could.” 

“The two of you need to realize there are people here trained to see those in stealth. Not only that but it’s a common Hunter technique to be able to detect those hidden.” 

“Lyrander and I won’t be able to help you if someone decides to shoot before coming to us with the news that possible spies are nearby.” 

Yri’elle and Ald’eri looked everywhere they could to avoid eye contact with Philip and Lyrander. 

The Human and Night Elf sighed knowing they weren’t getting through to either of them. 

“Are you two even listening?” 

“Yeah, but I don’t think we have to worry too much. No offense, but the Alliance campaign is kind of weak. I’m positive we could win in any fight.” 

Philip and Lyrander shared a look. This was the type of thing they’d expect out of Yri’elle. Not Ald’eri. 

“Really? The two of your are that confident?” 

“Well, we have beaten you both before, multiple times. And supposedly you are two of the strongest leading the campaign.” 

Yri’elle said, grinning. 

“But we’ve also beaten you before. From what we’ve heard you are the two strongest in the Horde’s campaign. I say we’re pretty evenly matched.” 

“Say that to my face, hard-head.” 

“I just did Light reject!”

Ald’eri and Lyrander stepped back as Yri’elle and Philip started trading insults. Each becoming worse than the last.

“Some things will never change, will they?”

“I think Yri’elle will win this fight.” 

Ald’eri glanced at Lyrander. 

“Are you serious? No way, Philip’s got this. I know Yri’elle, she's my best friend. She is getting too emotionally invested. If she doesn’t back off her magic is going to run wild.” 

Ald’eri looked around the room they were in. It wasn’t small, but it wasn’t big either. 

“We should leave, shouldn’t we?” 

“It would probably be the most beneficial thing to ensure we won’t die.” 

Lyrander took the cue from Ald’eri and started inching towards the door. 

The voices rose as Yri’elle and Philip’s insults grew darker and darker. They were on the verge of dark spells. 

The two of the slipped from the room to be met with workers of the garrison standing outside, eavesdropping. One look from Lyrander sent the scattering. 

“They’re going to destroy my room.” 

“Ninety-seven percent chance they will. Apologies. We didn’t mean for this to happen. We only wanted to check on you after the Iron Horde attack.  
Yri’elle won’t admit this, but she was rather worried about the two of you. We only heard there were injuries and a few deaths, no specifics on who.” 

“It’s fine. I meant no ill will having the two of you brought up to my room. I just figured it would be easier to talk without having everyone staring.   
However it appears that even some of my followers grew curious. I cannot blame them. Those who came from Azeroth have a distaste for the Horde and those from Draenor have learned that distaste.” 

“I saw Jessicya outside. I was wondering where she had gotten off to.” 

“Just as some of the Alliance have allied with the Horde, some of the Horde have allied with the Alliance.   
I was surprised myself when Jessicya came to us. I always thought she’d stay by Yri’elle’s side. Draenor has changed us more than we’d like to admit.” 

The inn began to shake as what sounded like an explosion happened on the other side of the door. 

It opened and out stepped Yri’elle and Philip. Both were covered in a variety of cuts, bruises, and a layer of frost.

“We are willing to open up negotiations.” 

“You have herbs we require and we have ore. Philip and I have talked it over peacefully and we’ve decided that trading will be our best course of action.” 

The sound of laughter near the stairs caught their attention. 

“If that’s your definition of a ‘friendly’ conversation than I see you really haven’t changed, Yri’elle. 

Only you could fall at the hands of the Lich King and keep your personality.”

“Tarenar!”

Yri’elle launched herself at the other Blood Elf. 

“How long has it been?! I haven’t seen you since the Eastern Plaguelands! Oh wow, look at how much you’ve grown! Think you can take me in battle?   
No, wait! What about Fiona and Gidwin, are they here too?   
Lyr!, Philip! Why didn’t you tell me Tarenar was here?”  
Yri’elle spat out question after question, all while Tarenar was trying to keep from falling back with the force of the Death Knight. 

“They just arrived. We haven’t had a chance to because the two commanders of Frostwall decided to pay us a visit.” 

Philip answered. 

Ald’eri shook his head but moved to greet his old friend and to help pull Yri’elle off. 

“You’re looking good, Tarenar. Soon enough you’ll be able to spar against the two of us and have a chance of winning.  
Though with the amount of training Yri’elle’s been belting out, I’m not sure that’s completely possible. I’m telling you, this girl doesn’t know when to stop.”

Yri’elle rolled her eyes and instead went back to inspecting Tarenar. Her friend truly had grown since she last saw him back in the Eastern Plaguelands. They both had. 

She wasn’t sure how to feel about that.


	10. Welcome to Draenor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was about to change.

Yri’elle and Philip stood side by side as they watched the scene in front of them unroll. Out from the dark portal streamed hundreds of the Iron Horde’s soldiers. Units from both the Horde and Alliance rushed forward to met their advance. Soldiers from all sides of the war were falling.

“You know, Yri, it’s not too late to back down.” Philip said, a teasing undertone in his voice. He glanced to his side at Yri’elle who stared forward, eyes open in wonder. 

“And why would I do that? This is a new adventure. One I don’t want to miss.” 

Lyrander strided up to join them. He shifted out of his cat form and took his place next to Yri’elle on the opposite side of Philip. 

“The thought of being one of the only female warriors going on the expedition to Draenor doesn't frighten you?” He asked, already knowing what her answer would be. 

“What frightens me is the fact that you would even bother asking that. I've gone against Kael’Thas, I survived Arthas, I fought Deathwing, and even as my own factions fell apart I remained loyal to those who mattered. I am not afraid for being one of the only females on this quest I embrace it and hope it will open the opportunity for others to join me.”

“And that, my dear Night Elf, if why you don't question the Death Knight's desire for traveling.”

“That and I always enjoy killing.” Yri'elle smiled at the look on her friends faces. “Kidding. Sort of.” 

Lyrander and Philip shared a look, one that help both shock and astonishment. 

“Remind us never to get on your bad side.” Lyrander said as he stepped to the side casually to avoid the body of an Orc which had been blasted with a Mage’s frostfire bolt. 

“I always do, you two just have a habit of forgetting that I am a killer and not just a pretty face.”  
Yri’elle looked smug with her answer. 

Both Philip and Lyrander tried to say something in protest but were cut off by the arrival of Khadgar.

Khadgar, in his bird form, flew down next to the three of them before shifting. He gave them an acknowledging nod before going to join Thrall and Vindicator Maraad in front of the Dark Portal. 

“Do you remember when our biggest worries were Kael’Thas and Illidan?”

Philip said after a moment of silence. The two elves turned to look at him with matching looks of confusion. 

“One of our first meetings was there in Outland. I remember that.” Yri’elle responded. “Fighting over who would get to enter Hellfire Ramparts first.”

“The times were so simple then. You were still holy rather than unholy, everyone was alive. And now? Now we fight for our lives everyday. Now we go against enemies we’ve never dreamed of facing. Hell, we’re about to walk through the Dark Portal to Draenor, a land long since destroyed. Who knows what we’ll find.” 

“I can’t say I regret anything. Everything I’ve done since departing Sunstrider, I would do it again.” 

“I could say the same about Elwynn.” 

Lyrander remained silent, but nodded in agreement with his friends. He wouldn’t change anything that had been done, even if given the chance. 

The three fell into silence. The sound of screams around them. On both sides the Horde and Alliance were gathering together, preparing for the unknown experience they would have once they entered the Dark Portal. All three of them understood that once they entered there was a chance they would never return home to Azeroth. 

“ATTENTION HEROES:”  
The group turned their attention to Khadgar who was in the process of freezing the army of Iron Horde soldiers that rushed from the portal.

“Today you embark on a journey, one which we cannot promise your safety. However any sacrifices made will allow your fellow races to live on Azeroth. 

The time to strike is now. We must move forward while the Iron Horde’s fOrces try and regroup. You must remember that Draenor is not like the Outland you know. It is uncorrupted by the Legion. Garrosh has brought it upon himself to keep that from ever happening and to build what he believes will be a better Horde. 

On Draenor you will face challenges greater than what you’ve ever faced before. I know many of you have gone through and survived hell,” 

It seemed everyone turned to look at Yri’elle. If she noticed she didn’t acknowledge it. 

“But you must not let your previous survivals cloud your judgement. Everything you have must be brought forward if you are to survive this. The rivalry between Horde and Alliance must be dropped now more than ever. We will not be able to fight against the Iron Horde if we are too busy fighting against each other. 

And remember, while the residents of Draenor may be on our side in this world, there is no telling whose side they’ll choose in the new one. Make friends, their help will be vital in our survival.” 

Yri’elle wasn’t afraid of anything. Her speech earlier was all true. She had faced the darkest Azeroth and Outland had to offer. 

But Draenor… Draenor was a completely different place. She wasn’t sure what to expect once she arrived. Sure, she had heard the stories about the land that was once the land of draenei and Orcs. She had been to Outland and seen the destruction caused by the Legion. She had studied the maps and the lore leftover from the war, but now she was going there. 

She wasn’t afraid. She was terrified of what was to come. She was embarking on a new journey without her right hand man by her side. 

Her eyes shifted to where Ald’eri should stand. The other elf hadn’t been happy about her decision to join the campaign in Draenor, but he wasn’t in the position to stop her.

A hand slipped into her own and she looked to see Philip giving her a reassuring smile. Lyrander on her other side had shifted back into his cat form and rubbed his face against her leg. She couldn’t help the smile that came across her face. 

“We’re going to be fine.” Her voice was barely louder than a whisper. A reassurance, more for herself than them. 

“You don’t have to do this. There are more than enough fighters from both sides to supplement Khadgar’s army. Amarina, Jessicya, Daniel, they’re all here.” 

Yri’elle nodded at that. She had seen the others. Knew they were here. 

“I must do this. If not for myself than for Azeroth. These Iron Horde soldiers cannot be allowed to continue to destroy our homes.” 

“We shall stand with you.’ Philip said. Lyrander nodded in agreement, still in his cat form. 

Yri’elle was going to respond before she was interrupted by Khadgar.

“WE MUST CHARGE NOW!”

Khadgar, along with Maraad and Thrall all rushed the portal. Those who had accepted the quest into Draenor followed behind them, all running forward. Weapons and spells were flying. 

Yri’elle, Philip, and Lyrander ended up in the front. 

They paused at the Dark Portal. A few reassuring looks from each other and they were pushing forward.

\---

The three of them stumbled out of the Dark Portal and immediately ducked to the side to avoid oncoming attacks from the Iron Horde. All around them a war was raging on. Yri’elle and Philip grabbed their swords from their backs, ready for an ambush. Lyrander went stealth, barely visible, even to them.

Philip led their advance to Khadgar who stood at the top of the stairs. The wizard turned and looked at the trio, a smile on his face. 

“Why am I not surprised that the three of you volunteered?” 

He turned to whisper something to Thrall, and then to Maraad before turning back to them. 

“Countless times you have battled against impossible odds and unspeakable evil-and returned the victor. Now, once more, you have answered the call of duty, prepared to risk your life to save the world that you love-our world.

The enemy may have information important to us. Help the others who crossed in finding this information.

Go now Yri’elle, Philip, and Lyrander. For Azeroth!”

With the new task at hand the three turned from their Azeroth friends. They turned themselves to the war which was fought in front of them. Soldiers from both sides fell. Amarina stood her ground with her bow, Daniel fought with his demons. Even 

Jessicya fought hand to hand against the Orcs. 

Yri’elle looked to Philip, then to Lyrander. She grinned and rushed forward, grabbing an Orc with death grip, pulling them towards her before attacking. She cast Howling Blast, hitting not only the Orc she was attacking but also those nearby. Everyone she hit turned their attention to her. Yri’elle gave a ‘come and get me grin’ before swinging her sword. 

Philip laughed before charging an Orc. He got the attention of another Orc who, along with two others was attacking Qiana Moonshadow. With the Orcs attention on him he attacked with rend before leaving them to bleed out while he finished off the others. 

Lyrander found his own target, an Orc who paid him no mind as he snuck up behind him in stealth. He jumped forward, attacking the Orc with rake. He took advantage of the time the Orc was stunned to pull another away from a Troll Priest who seemed to be struggling to hold his own. 

“T’anks mon.” The troll said as he casted a heal on himself. Lyrander didn’t respond, instead he focused on the two Orcs in front of him. It was easy enough for him to take them down. A few thrashes and they were both falling to the ground like logs. Khadgar had said something about plans which could help them. So he shifted from cat back to his elf form and felt around the bodies. The first Orc held nothing more than some spare gold and rations. The second Orc on the other hand… 

“I’ve got something!” Lyrander called. He didn’t notice the Orc who had come up behind him, but he did notice the shield which was placed upon him. Lyrander gave a grateful smile to the Troll before Yri’elle and Philip were rushing over, both attacking the 

Orc and killing him in record time. 

“What have you found, Lyr?” 

He produced the folded letter which beared the mark of Grommash Hellscream. Yri’elle took it, allowing him to change back into his cat form before the three of them, and the Troll, were fighting their way back towards Khadgar.  
Khadgar looked at the four of them as they arrived. He took note of their disheveled appearance and the papers Yri’elle had clutched in her hands. 

“Have you found the missive?” Yri’elle held it out to him and Khadgar took it, examining the mark of Grommash Hellscream. 

“Guard Gul’dan and his Shadow Council with your lives! The portal cannot function without our prisoners’ fel magic. Fail me and watch that all you hold dear turn to ash. Grommash Hellscream…” Khadgar read the missive aloud before looking at the set of four in front of him. 

“Yri’elle and Utoch,” the Yri’elle looked at the troll whose name was apparently Utoch. “You two take the Southern Felspire. Lyrander and Philip take the North.” 

Yri’elle and nodded and was off fighting her way to the Southern Felspire before Khadgar had even finished talking. The wizard looked to Utoch. 

“Keep her alive. She may think she is invincible, but she is not.” 

“You got it, mon’.” Utoch replied before running after her, throwing Renew at her before casting Penance at the Orc she was fighting. 

The three left behind watched as they fought together. They fell into an easy pattern, almost like they had joined forces before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first thing I wrote with these characters back in December. I'm not sure how I feel about it.


	11. Lyrander's Story Part 1 (Beginning-Wrath)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyrander started his training with a hatred for Blood Elves. He never thought he'd end up falling for one nor would he blame himself for the death of another.

He couldn’t remember much about when he began his Druid training. 

All he knew was the amount of Night Elves leaving Teldrassil was increasing. 

Lyrander knew it had something to do with the Alliance. 

Apparently some sort of spaceship had crashed on the nearby island of Azuremyst Isle and people were being drafted to go investigate its origins. 

He hadn’t originally wanted to go, but after seeing friend after friend leave he felt he had a duty to perform. 

So he began training. Many thought he was too young to train the craft but he proved them wrong. He exceeded their expectations. He was something they never expected to come from the young Night Elf who cried when every one of his friends left. 

They were killed. 

He found that out quickly. 

If anything, if didn’t push him away. It pushed him forward. 

Because they weren’t killed by just anything. It was the Blood Elves that had tried to populate Azuremyst Isle. 

The Draenei fought them. Lyrander helped. 

He decided to make the move to Stormwind because there was no more for him on his home island. 

He loved it and everyone there, but there was a whole world out there he had yet to explore. Lyrander still had a chance to avenge his friends. The Blood Elves on Azuremyst were just a few of many. 

So he did. 

He went to Stormwind. 

It was there he met a Human Warrior.

Like him, the Warrior was young. 

He had seen his parents slaughtered by Orcs at a young age and hated the Horde because of it. 

Their mutual hatred it what allowed them to become friends so easily. 

When Gilneas needed help because the Horde, the Forsaken, were trying to take over, they didn’t hesitate to go over. 

They were needed and they were going to help. 

Lyrander was separated from Philip. 

He likes to say that’s to blame for his actions. Had Philip been with him he wouldn’t have dared spare the Rogue’s life. 

The Rogue which laid under his body, eyes wide in fear. 

There was something pathetic in his eyes. 

He was nothing like the Blood Elves he fought on Azuremyst nor like the Horde he heard about in the stories. 

The Blood Elf was young, just like him. 

So Lyrander spared him. Slipped into Stealth before the Priest came running. 

He knew the Rogue was able to feel him lurking nearby. The Priest knew just by how tense her friend was. She kept a constant Divine Shield on them while they tried to make   
it back to their base. 

Lyrander felt following them wasn’t worth his time. 

He pulled away and instead retreated back towards the Alliance base camp. 

Philip questioned why he was so upset, but he couldn’t explain it. 

There was a member of the Horde, someone they were supposed to be fighting, and he couldn’t bring himself to kill it. 

To make matters worse it was a Blood Elf. 

That’s not something easily explainable. 

The next day brought him and the Rogue in Stealth on opposites side of the forest watching as their friends met. 

Philip and the Priest had a glaring contest, neither making a move to fight. 

Lyrander would have worried about Philip being afraid of had it not been for his knowledge of the Rogue. 

Neither side had many options. Whoever struck first would lose the fight. So neither did. 

It wasn’t until the Valkyr came that Philip and Lyrander moved to fight. But it was too late by that point. 

Both Blood Elves were gone. 

No.

They had names. 

Yri’elle and Ald’eri. 

Lyrander wanted to hate them. He wasn’t supposed to care for any member of the Horde, much less Blood Elves. Yet no matter how much he tried to convince himself to hate them, he couldn’t. 

Philip felt the same way. 

He wouldn’t admit it, but Lyrander knew the look in his eye. 

After all, he had the same one. 

After Gilneas it seemed like their paths continued to cross. No matter where one duo went, the other was there. 

They insisted it was the Horde who followed them. The Horde insisted the opposite. 

Over time their meetings were filled with less hatred and more laughing. 

Yri’elle spoke common and was teaching it to Ald’eri. 

Lyrander spoke basic elvish and could roughly translate what they were saying in their native tongue while Philip spoke orcish. 

Being able to communicate made things easier. 

They found out they left the nest early as well and only joined the Horde because it’s what was expected of them. 

Lyrander found out Yri’elle was ashamed of what her people had done, especially Kael’Thas. 

He found out she desired to be the one to kill him. 

In turn her spoke about his own people. 

He spoke about Illidan and how he hated him. 

Much like how he and Philip bonded over their hatred of the Horde, he bonded with Yri’elle over their hatred of their own kind. 

They parted ways. 

Philip and Lyrander didn’t expect to see them again so soon. 

Yet when they heard about two heroes of the Horde traveling to Outland they had a feeling who it was. 

Meeting outside Hellfire Ramparts had been entirely coincidental. 

Lyrander would be lying if he said he wasn’t excited. He had yet to see the two in action for very long and this would be the perfect opportunity. 

They’d have to work together, but he could deal with that. 

It seemed that Ald’eri had the same thought process. 

Yri’elle and Philip had different ideas.

The two ignored the Draenei they had drafted to help and instead fought each other outside the entrance. 

Lyrander and Ald’eri kept any Orcs who noticed them away while the Paladin managed to get Philip and Yri’elle to stop fighting. 

She led them through Hellfire Ramparts. 

He wished he could say they did most of the work, but Ald’eri and Yri’elle fought hard. 

Yri’elle managed to keep their energy up. He wouldn’t be surprised if she was recognized as one of Azeroth’s best healers in the future. 

They cleared Hellfire Citadel. 

Once again they were forced to part ways. 

Not how they had before. 

Yri’elle and Lyrander went together while Philip and Ald’eri went in their own direction. 

They decided to see how well they could work together and decided this was the best way to find out. 

While Philip and Ald’eri went to Zangarmarsh he and Yri’elle went to Terokkar Forest. 

The two of them made a hell of a team. They worked together better than he and Philip did.   
It was surprising. 

He never expected to get along with someone so well, especially not a Blood Elf. 

Lyrander allowed himself to open up to someone like he never had before. 

The two of them worked well together. 

Especially when they had two idiots to rescue. 

Lyrander found himself pulling Ald’eri free from the Slave Pens while Yri’elle rescued Philip. 

He and Yri’elle accepted that something about their relationship changed while Philip and Ald’eri were both too prideful to admit it. 

Even after their adventure in Outland came to end he continued to meet with her to share stories about their partners.

When the Rise of Arthas occurred they jumped at the opportunity to work with each other again. 

From meeting Alicarmon to Fiona and her posse, the four of them were together. 

Until that moment in the Eastern Plaguelands. 

They were trying to take it back from Arthas when they were ambushed. 

Yri’elle fell.

By the hands of Arthas himself. 

There was nothing they could do. 

At least they thought there wasn’t. 

Lyrander blamed himself for being the reason Yri’elle was brought back. 

He knew what Arthas was capable of but he turned and left. 

She killed people she used to love all because she had fallen under the control of the Lich King. 

When she was brought back to her senses, she regretted all of it. It didn’t change the fact that someone who was once considered a hero was now a villain. 

She invested herself into the Northrend campaign, fighting with Philip even more. 

Lyrander and Ald’eri always stood back, watching as the former healer stood head to head against Philip. 

She wasn’t the same, but she was still their Yri’elle.

\---

Lyrander knew that Blood Elves had killed his friends. They were the reason he trained to become a Druid. With that he also knew they weren’t all bad. If Yri’elle and Ald’eri were any indication, he liked to think that perhaps there were more good Blood Elves than bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna do little two or three part series like this for all of the main four.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where this idea came from, but it's a good writing exercise.


End file.
